Scarlett's Letter
by GGADDICT22
Summary: What if Rhett would have confronted Ashley? Please read and review! My happyness depends on you! Hows that for a guilt trip.


A/N It's a little morbid but I thinks it's what Rhett should have done.

I had drunk myself into a stupor, I had been doing that quite often these days. Sitting in one of the many grungy downtown saloons. On a stool in a shady and smoke screened little dimly lit room. It seemed like a good place to sit and introspect in private. These places were not well known for the hospitality nor small talk which was what I needed to brood in. I was so tired, and weary with my marriage to Scarelett. Ashley Wilkes, the man who without conscious knowledge had torn apart my marriage and my life.

She longed for him so wholeheartedly that even when we were in the throws of passion I knew she was thinking of him, dreaming of him. He had, and always would be the third party in our marriage even if he wasn't their physically. Because I knew that my dear Scarlett had never done anything beyond coveting her beloved Ashley. Although I doubt that one went up to lack of trying on her part. I had no idea what I was thinking when I feel in love with a girl who loved another man I thought bitterly. Well, I knew what I was thinking, I thought I could make her forget, not an easy task when the person won't let go.

I truly thought that for a brief time during our honeymoon that the gentlemanly Ashley Wilkes was out of her mind for good. But the moment she set foot on Atlanta soil he once again claimed her heart without a word. I poured another glass of the honeyed brandy from the cut glass decanter silently chastising myself for letting a weak link like Ashley Wilkes drive me to the bottle. Downed it in one gulp feeling the liquid fire burn down my throat. I crumpled my midnight black hair and wearily buried my face in my hands and sighed a deep sorrow filled sigh. I couldn't let myself get beaten by him I knew that, but I just needed a way to get him out of her life and mind for good.

It wasn't passable for me to just sit by drowning in my vice while he led her on the best way a gentleman could without stepping over the line. I had to confront him to make him stop playing mind games with Scarlett. I knew that neither one of them were really in love with one another no matter what silly drivel came so charmingly out of Mr. Wilkes's mouth when he side stepped Scarelett's affections nor whatever exceedingly childlike romanticized ideas she had about his love and his honor. He loved Melanie he knew it and I was sure deep down that she knew it as well she just couldn't admit it to herself. But he couldn't bring himself to completely ruin her by telling the truth. The most comical thing was that every time Scarlett and I got into a fight she always told me that Ashley was honorable, and just, and a better man than I would ever be. But what was so good and noble about flirting and leading on another man's wife. I laughed outright and mirthlessly. Even to my ears the laugh sounded demonic and cruel. She didn't deserve that she needed to get on with her life and get him out of her life and secondly Melanie didn't deserve it either. She was to nieve, too kind, and to loving and forgiving.

I downed another brandy I could feel the liquor warming my body, I stood then straightened myself as much as I could and started on my way towards the Wilkes's home. I had never really appreciated the fact that I could hold my liquor so well because I was sure a lesser man would have passed out or vomited by now. I could hear my dull thudding foot steps on the walkway as I sauntered on. The stars were luminous and vibrant. The town seemed so surreally soundless. It was only around ten as I reached the picturesque little town home of the Wilkes the front path was littered with flowers. It was truly Melanie's home.

I knocked forcefully three times. As I waited I thought to myself is he worth it? Is she? The toughest part was that I wasn't really sure and that terrified me, because if I got rid of Ashley would I be the one placed on her pedestal. That's a dismaying thought. I shuddered. Just as I was to turn to leave presuming that they were at some party. I head a faint creaking sound.

I turned and through the crevice of light that poured through the partially opened door the form of Ashley Wilkes. "I'm so sorry that...oh Mr. Butler can I help you?" I silently laughed at Ashley sensing how his tone went from polite and warm to cool and reserved in the blink of an eye.

"Yes Mr. Wilkes, theirs a little matter of great urgency of which I wish to speak to you about." I said trying to keep my tone airy and unhostile.

" I cannot think of anything you would wish to converse with me about but I'll concede that it is important if it has to be discussed at once. So come in." He led the way to the front parlor and seated himself on a chair by the fire. Motioning for me to take the one across from him.

I found the whole scene to companionable for the two of us. The fire was to warm and inviting and the room was to cozy and comfortable for the likes of us to share. But I sat down however stiffly regardless. "Well Mr. Butler what can I do for you?" Ashley repeated he looked equally uncomfortable.

" It's about Scarlett. And you." I said trying to keep the rising anger out of my voice. It was so hard to be civil and to keep up the lighthearted tone in my voice. I seethed with a violently hostile anger towards the man sitting across from me. I saw the genuine shock and mock face of confusion drawn plainly on his aristocratic face.

"What ever is their to discuss between Scarlett and myself." Ashley asked apprehensively. I was deeply vexed by Ashley's feigned oblivion. This is why I hated men like him, they never owned up to any wrong doing. Wearing their patrician like a shield to hide behind when unsavory questions were asked. You couldn't fight them because they were to weak and too noble to.

"Lets just drop the pleasantries and gentlemanly conduct for a moment. I know you don't think highly of me and I'm sure you know the feeling mutual. But regardless of our personal feelings toward one another We need to talk."

" Alright Mr. Butler I'm listening." Ashley conceded.

"Stop leading her on. You don't love her, you can give me all the bullshit you want about me never understanding the love you and her share. You may find her intriguing and having a zest for life that you will never possess. But you don't love her, not the way I do. And you can say that your dearly devoted to your wife and yes physically I'm sure that you've done nothing but played the faithful husband but I know how you feel about her. It's the same way I feel for Belle." I spat. "It's not fair to her to be stringing her along the way you do. She doesn't love you the way you think, yes she may pine for you but she doesn't really love you she has a schoolgirl crush..."

"Oh and she loves you." Ashley interjected.

I didn't rally want to think about that question dreading what the answer might be. "No I don't know if she loves me but even if she doesn't it's still not fair to lead her on the way you do." I remarked.

"I need you to write Scarlett a letter telling her that you love Melanie and explaining to her the situation at hand."A paused to breath then trying to get my emotions over some tentative control.

"And if I won't?' Ashley asked. I smiled then.

"Well then, Mr Wilkes then I'm afraid I have to get rid of the temptation." I said calmly as I pulled a small revolver out of my jacket pocket.

I found it hilarious how the heroic and stoic face of Mr. Wilkes fell and he paled.

It was sadistic I knew but nonetheless necessary if I wanted Mr. Wilkes to do what I needed him too. "Ok good now that I have your attention would you save us both allot of trouble and just write the letter?" I said smiling innocently. I stood then and walked to the desk grabbed a pen and sheet of stationary and strode back to Ashley. Thrusting it into his hands. He gave we a questioning look before beginning.

It took several drafts before I found it would suffice. It read:

_My dearest Scarlett,_

_I fear that I have done you a great injustice. I believe that I lead you to believe that I felt anything_

_more than brotherly love and sincere affection for you. I am greatly sorrowful for the pain I may have caused you. But, you know, you could never really love me your to strong-willed and assertive to ever love a optimistic weakling such as myself._

_I think that you've been looking desperately for something of the old South, the south of plantation balls and southern belle's, and I was your only option. You won't let yourself grieve for the loss of a great nation of pomp and pageantry so you held steadfast to me, your only link to Tara and Twelve Oaks. I think we both wanted the past back. We just coped with them differently. I hope one day you will be able to forgive the grievous injury I have afflicted onto you._

_Yours Forever _

_Ashley Wilkes._

I smiled coldly as I read the letter Ashley managed to blame the whole thing on Scarlett without leaving a once of blame for himself. Gentleman indeed. But, It served it's purpose.

"Don't worry about mailing it Mr. Wilkes I'll take care of it." I said conversationally. I took the letter and gingerlyfolded it and placed it in my pocket. I thenturned toward Mr. Wilkes. In the dim light of the fire he looked young and scared. I drug the revolver across the heavily gleaming oak table. Seeing Ashley grow paler with each passing second. I drew it up to eye level and sneered.

"You gave me your word Mr. Butler that if I wrote your sordid letter you would let me live." Ashley whimpered meekly.

"And when has my word ever meant much." I said smoothly. Then I pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening in the thunderous silence that engulfed his sitting room. He was dead before he hit the floor. I arranged the body carefully and painstakingly so it held no doubts that it was a suicide. Wiped the gun but and placed it in Mr Wilkes hand.

I began to hum a tune as I walked out of the Wilkes home feeling lighter then I had in almost six years.

THE NEXT MORNING

Scarlett rushed into my bedroom crying and stumbling her way to my bed. A letter was clutched to her breast. When she finally reached me she sobbed into my shoulder for what seemed like forever. I held her tightly to me. She buried her face in my chest as she told me the horrible news. I wrapped my arms tight around her while she wailed kissing her forehead and reassuring her the best I could. When she the cries finally subsided she turned up to look at me and thanked me. I bent down and stole a kiss. Which to my surprise she returned.

Laying back against me she laid her tear streaked cheek against my chest and fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.

THE END

A/N questions comments scathingly sarcastic remarks all wanted. Remember people I'm not above begging for them!


End file.
